Squeal Of Newspaper
by nasusay
Summary: Naruto bekerja sebagai pengantar koran. Seiring waktu nasibnya pun berubah. Boy x Boys. SN.


**Squeal Of Newspaper**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance &amp; Drama

Rated : M

Pairing : SasuNaru

Warning : Yaoi, BL, OOC, Typo (s) berkeliaran, tidak sesuai EYD, alur mudah ditebak, dll.

Don't like, don't read

.

.

Chapter 1

Sasuke melangkah keluar dari kamar yang terbilang sangat mewah. Satu persatu anak tangga dituruninya menuju tempat dimana anggota keluarganya telah berkumpul, menunggunya di sana – di ruang makan. "Otouto, kau tidak ke kantor?" Tanya Itachi yang melihat kedatangan Sasuke hanya dengan menggunakan pakaian santai bukan mengenakan pakaian formal yang biasa digunakannya ke kantor. Fugaku dan Mikoto pun melihat kearah pandang Itachi dimana Sasuke berdiri. "Hn." Sasuke menarik kursi di samping Itachi dan mendudukan dirinya disana.

"Apa kau sakit, Sasuke?" Tanya Mikoto dengan wajah tampak khawatir. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Itachi meneruskan pertanyaan Mikoto setelah disambut gelengan dari adik kesayangannya, "lalu?"

Sasuke tidak juga membuka mulutnya untuk mengutarakan alasan kenapa dia tidak ingin masuk ke kantor hari ini. "Baikklah." Fugaku memberikan izin kepada Sasuke. "Hn." Sasuke mulai mengoles roti dengan coklat murni kemudian melahapnya.

Mikoto dan Itachi saling pandang, mereka menatap bergantian kearah dua orang laki-laki yang berstatus suami – ayahnya dan anak bungsu – adik kesayangannya. Itachi merasa ada yang berbeda, tidak biasanya tanpa alasan yang jelas ayahnya mengizinkan adik kesayangannya itu tidak masuk kantor apalagi keadaan Sasuke yang terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan bisa dibilang sangat sehat. Memang, selama bekerja di perusahaan Uchiha walaupun Sasuke dalam kondisi badan yang tidak fit dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk bekerja. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya untuk tetap berdiam diri dirumah, beristirahat.

Mikoto tersenyum walaupun dia masih tidak paham kenapa suaminya melakukan hal itu, mungkin ini sebagai hadiah kecil buat Sasuke atas kerja kerasnya selama ini di perusahaan.

.

.

"Aku pulang." Naruto berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah dengan melewati berbagai macam sayuran organik yang telah tertata rapi di atas tempat penjualan yang berada di kanan – kirinya. "Selamat datang Naruto." Jawab Tsunade yang sedang sibuk memilihkan tomat yang nantinya akan diantarkan ke kediaman keluarga Uchiha. "Naruto, kamu sarapan dulu sana. Obaasan sudah menyiapkannya di atas meja!"

"Iya, obaasan. Dimana ojiisan?" Tanya Naruto yang tidak melihat keberadaan kakeknya. "Ojiisanmu, mungkin sedang di kebun."

"Hmmmm." Tsunade menyusun tomat-tomat segar itu ke dalam kotak khusus. "Sudah cepat kamu makan sana Naruto, aku tidak mau kau sakit nantinya." Naruto mengangguk, "siap obaasan".

"Itadakimasu."

Naruto melahap makan yang telah disiapkan oleh neneknya dengan semangat karena setelah ini dia harus pergi lagi mengantarkan tomat pesanan keluarga Uchiha, tepatnya pesanan orang yang telah mengambil hati dan keperaw ups keperjakaannya. Naruto memerah setiap mengingat kejadian malam itu. Padahal ini sudah seminggu berlalu dan Naruto masih mengingatnya jelas.

"Uhuk-uhuk-uhuk." Naruto segera mengambil gelas yang berisi air putih, meminumnya. 'Hanya gara-gara mengingat hal itu dan membuatnya keselek, ini memalukan', batin Naruto.

"Uhuk-uhuk."

.

.

Itachi tak pernah bosan menggoda adiknya sejak kedatangan Sasuke pada pagi hari seminggu yang lalu setelah menginap di kediaman Naruto. "Otouto, apa kalian melakukannya malam itu? Bagaimana? Nikamat?" bisik Itachi di samping Sasuke karena dia tak ingin Fugaku dan Mikoto yang sekarang berjalan di depan mereka, mendengarkannya.

Sasuke tak membalas, dia hanya diam mengacuhkan kakaknya yang setiap ada kesempatan selalu menggodanya. Dulu Itachi sering menggodanya karena dirinya belum memiliki kekasih dengan mengatakan jomblolah, tak punya pacarlah, cari kekasihlah, bla-blalah dan lihatlah sekarang setelah dia mempunyai Naruto, Itachi semakin gencar menggodanya.

"Karena Sasuke tak masuk hari ini, Itachi kau satu mobil dengan otousan!" Di depan sana sudah terparkir mobil berwarna hitam dan seorang supir yang sedang membukakan pintu mobil. Fugaku mencium kening Mikoto dengan lembut. Itachi dan Sasuke sudah biasa melihat hal ini, mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Fugaku setiap akan berangkat, bedanya yaitu bukan di kening melainkan di pipi.

"Kami berangkat."

"Hati-hati di jalan, ya sayang."

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, menatap keberangkatan ayah dan kakaknya.

.

.

"Kediaman Uchiha itu memang mewah." Ujar Naruto seraya mengayuhkan sepedanya. Dari tempatnya sekarang berada dia bisa melihat kediaman Uchiha itu bak sebuah istana.

Naruto merasa perasaan mengganjal di dalam hatinya.

Apa dia sepadan dengan Uchiha?

Dia yang sekarang sedang menjalin kasih dengan salah satu keturunan Uchiha. Dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha, anak bungsu dari keluarga Fugaku Uchiha yang terhormat, terpandang. Siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Ah, bahkan mereka terkenal tidak hanya di negaranya saja tapi di berbagai Negara orang mengetahui 'Uchiha'.

Coba lihat dirinya. Dia hanya seorang pengantar koran, sayur pesanan pelanggan dan seorang pengasuh anak bahkan dia hanya seorang lulusan high school. Kuliah? Jangan tanyakan, bersyukur dia bisa menamatkan sekolah saat high school dulu dengan kondisi keuangan yang pas-pasan saat itu.

Saat itu ojiisan menginginkannya untuk kuliah, namun Naruto menolak karena kakek dan neneknya jauh lebih berharga – penting di bandingkan pendidikannya. Dia tidak ingin memaksa keadaan, membuat kakek dan neneknya semakin terporsir bekerja untuk membiayai kuliahnya. Apalagi biaya kuliah yang terbilang mahal tiap persemester. Naruto tak menyesal atas kehidupannya. Ini pilihannya dan dia sangat bahagia hidup bersama kakek – neneknya yang telah mengurusnya sejak dia bayi.

Naruto semakin merasa risau, kediaman Uchiha di depan matanya. Pagar tinggi menjulang terbuka, menampilkan sebuah mobil hitam mahal nan berkelas. Naruto melihat mobil itu keluar, berhenti di sampingnya. Kaca mobil di kursi belakang mulai terbuka, "ohayou… Naruto." Naruto tersenyum dan agak merendahkan tubuhnya membalas sapaan Itachi dengan dia masih duduk di kursi sepedanya,"ohayou Itachi-nii."

"Sasuke sudah menunggumu," Itachi menggoda pria manis itu. Naruto yang diperlakukan seperti itu merasa salah tingkah. 'Apa Itachi-nii sudah mengetahui hubungannya dengan Sasuke? Apa kedua orang tua Sasuke juga mengetahuinya?' batin Naruto bertanya-tanya miris, sadar akan keadaannya. "Dah, Naruto." Itachi tersenyum. "Ah, iya, hati-hati di jalan Itachi-nii."

Mobil yang ditumpangi Itachi bergerak meninggalkan Naruto. Dia pun bergegas mengayuhkan sepadanya memasuki area halaman kediaman Uchiha. Naruto tak perlu lagi ditanya oleh penjaga yang berjaga di sana karena sebelumnya Mikoto telah memberitahukan ke mereka tentang Naruto dan mengenai tugasnya sebagai pengantar tomat khusus untuk Uchiha bungsu. Hal itu terjadi sebelum Sasuke dan Naruto menjalin kasih.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu Sasuke menunggunya, Itachi?" Fugaku membuka suara.

Itachi kelepasan saat menggoda Naruto tadi. 'Gawat,' pikir Itachi. Dia tidak ingin adiknya mendapat masalah karena ulahnya. "Menunggu seorang teman yang membawakan tomat terbaik untuknya, otousan." Jawab Itachi hati-hati.

Fugaku menatap lurus ke depan. "Hn. Dia anak yang baik." Dia sudah beberapa kali bertemu dan berbincang dengan Naruto sehingga mudah baginya menebak karakter Naruto.

"Iya, dia anak yang baik otousan." Itachi tersenyum.

'Apa ayahnya telah mengetahui hubungan adinya, Sasuke dan Naruto? Apa ini lampu hijau buat hubungan adiknya?' Itachi masih menebak-nebak.

.

.

Naruto menstandarkan sepedanya kemudian mengambil bungkusan dari keranjang sepedanya. Dia melihat kekasihnya berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang wanita cantik nan anggun berambut hitam panjang yang tergerai. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Nyonya Mikoto Uchiha istri orang yang sangat berpengaruh, Fugaku Uchiha. Mikoto tersenyum menyambut kedatangan Naruto. Nyonya Uchiha yang satu ini memang tekenal ramah dan baik hati.

"Ini, saya mengantarkan tomat pesanan anda." Sasuke segera mengambil bungkusan yang dibawa Naruto. "Terima kasih Naruto. Ayo duduk dulu kamu pasti lelah kalau harus segera kembali pulang." Mikoto berucap seraya membawa Naruto untuk duduk di kursi tanpa persetujuan dari si pirang sebelumnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke yang nyatanya kekasihnya itu sedang menatapnya intens.

'Uh, jangan pandangi aku seperti itu,' batin Naruto.

"Sasuke kenapa kau diam saja. Biasanya kau meminta pelayan membuatkan minuman dan meminta mereka membawakan kue kesini 'kan?" Tanya Mikoto. Naruto merasa tak enak hati, siapa dirinya yang harus dijamu walau hanya duduk bersama di depan rumah mewah ini.

"Hn."

Tapi inilah kenyataannya, hal itu menjadi kebiasaan yang dilakukan Sasuke sejak dia merasakan sesuatu pada Naruto. "Ah, tidak perlu repot-repot." Naruto merasa sungkan.

Sasuke masuk ke dalam rumah, menuju dapur. Diletakkannya bungkusan tadi di atas meja makan dan meminta pelayan untuk menyimpan tomatnya. Tidak lupa juga Sasuke meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan minuman beserta kue kecil untuk mereka. Sasuke kembali ketempat ibunya dan Naruto berada, didudukannya dirinya berhadapan dengan Naruto disamping ibunya karena bentuk meja ini bundar yang mempunyai empat kursi.

.

.

"Kaacan, Naluto-nii kapan datcang na?" Tanya seorang anak kecil berjenis kelamin laki-laki yang berumur empat tahun. Kurenai tersenyum, "sabar sayang, Naruto akan datang sekitar satu jam lagi."

"Apa itcu lyama kaacan?"

"Kalau Sora sabar menunggu Naruto, itu tidak lama sayang." Kurenai menyentil hidung mancung anaknya.

"Cola akan menunggu Naluto-nii, kacan."

.

.

"Kemarin kamu kemana Naruto?" Mikoto penasaran karena yang mengantarkan tomat si bungsu bukan Naruto melainkan seseorang yang mengaku teman sekaligus tetangga Naruto. Berimbas ke Sasuke yang tampak gusar di matanya. "Uhm, maafkan saya nyonya. Kemarin saya berada di Oto." Mikoto menganggukan kepala tanda dia paham akan alasan Naruto.

"Naruto kamu jangan panggil nyonya lagi ya! Panggil saja obasan atau kalau kamu mau panggil okaasan juga boleh." Sasuke mendadak terbatuk mendengar Mikoto, ibunya berkata seperti itu. Naruto menggaruk kepala bagian belakangnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal, "baiklah nyo – ah, obasan." Naruto memilih memanggil ibu dari kekasihnya itu dengan sebutan obasan bukan karena ia tidak berani menyebut kaasan, hanya saja dia harus tahu diri.

Tak lama pelayan datang membawakan apa yang diminta Sasuke dan menatanya di atas meja. "Naruto, ayo dimakan kuenya." Naruto mengamati minuman dan kue di atas meja. Dia hendak menolak secara sopan dengan mengatakan dia sudah sarapan tadi. "Tidak ada penolakan." Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya dan menatapnya tajam, hal ini selalu terjadi hampir tiap harinya.

Naruto pun mulai melahap kue yang telah di sediakan. Sasuke menikmati kopinya plus pemandangan indah di depannya. Mikoto yang melihat putranya seperti itu, hanya tersenyum. Dia seorang ibu tidak mungkin tidak merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari sikap Sasuke, apalagi jika berhubungan dengan Naruto. Mikoto akan menunggu, baik Sasuke atau mungkin Naruto yang akan memberitahukan sesuatu kepadanya mengenai mereka.

"Nyonya, ada telepon dari Nyonya Hyuuga." Seorang pelayan menyerahkan sebuah telepon tampa kabel dengan hati-hati dan sopan.

"Kalian nikmati kuenya ya, ibu mau ke dalam dulu." Ujar Mikoto dengan senyum manisnya ke Naruto dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Hn."

"Ah, iya nyon – " Mikoto menggelengkan kepalanya, mengoreksi, "obasan."

Mikoto tersenyum, berdiri dan beranjak dari sana.

.

.

"Dobe." Sasuke memanggil kekasihnya itu dengan gaya santai sambil bersedakap tangan.

"Uhm, ada apa teme?" Naruto pun membalas sapaan Sasuke dengan pertanyaan dan tak lupa kata teme ikut tersemat disana. Ya inilah panggilan sayang mereka, saat terbangun pagi hari setelah melewatkan malam panjang bersama – penyatuan di atas ranjang Naruto.

Penyebabnya? Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto.

"Dobe, apa yang kau lakukan di Oto?" Tanya Sasuke yang dilanda penasaran berat. Kemarin, pujaan hatinya ini tak muncul-muncul, dia sangat khawatir.

Sasuke sadar, dia merasa kecolongan. Karena hingga saat ini dia tidak memiliki nomor ponsel Naruto, sehingga kemarin dia hanya bisa menghubungi ke kediaman Naruto dan mendapati Tsunade yang mengatakan kalau kekasihnya itu sedang pergi ke Oto bersama Jiraiya, kakeknya Naruto.

Tapi tunggu dulu, dari awal mengenal Naruto dia belum pernah melihat kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan ataupun menggunakan ponsel? Atau jangan-jangan …

"Aku menemani jiisan untuk menjual tanah yang ada di sana?" ujar Naruto seadanya.

"Untuk?"

"Ya, untuk melunasi hutang." Jawab Naruto sekenanya. Sasuke menatapnya tajam menuntut penjelasan lebih dari kekasihnya itu. Naruto sebenarnya enggan untuk menjelaskannya, dia tidak ingin orang lain mengetahui permasalahan yang terjadi dalam keluarganya. Cukup mereka saja yang mengetahuinya.

Naruto menarik – membuang nafas, "Ojisan berhutang pada rentenir. Saat aku masih duduk di kelas tiga high school, obaasan masuk rumah sakit. Kau tahu teme, tabunganku pun saat itu tidak cukup untuk membayarnya walau hanya untuk seperempatnya saja. Jangan berppikir untuk meminjam di bank? Keluarga kami tidak memiliki jaminan untuk pinjaman yang sebesar itu. Sehingga tidak ada cara lain lagi, selain ojiisan meminjam pada rentenir.

Sasuke menatap lekat kekasihnya yang sedang bercerita tentang masalahnya. Dia merasa perasaan yang aneh seperti meluap-luap, dia ingin memeluk lelaki yang ada di hadapannya namun sekeras mati ditekannya perasaan itu.

Dia tidak ingin lepas kendali sekarang.

.

.

Pertemuan dengan relasi dari beberapa perusahaan lain telah selesai. Orang-orang penting dari beberapa perusahaan tersebut mulai mengundurkan diri, meninggalkan ruangan.

"Kudengar, anak sulungmu sebentar lagi akan menikah?"

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan anak bungsumu?"

Fugaku menatap tajam orang yang tepat duduk dihadapannya. Danzo merasa diawasi oleh tatapan yang mengintimidasi, namun dia hanya tersenyum, "karena ku dengar anak bungsumu masih sendiri. Aku berniat mengenalkannya dengan putriku, bagaimana?"

"Aku tidak melarang Sasuke untuk berkenalan dengan siapapun. Tapi, dia sendiri yang akan memilih bukan aku." Danzo mengerti maksud ucapan Fugaku, karena memang Danzo berniat menjodohkan mereka di balik 'berkenalan' tersebut.

Danzo tetap tenang, tersenyum. "Aku mengundang kalian sekeluarga untuk makan malam bersama di kediamanku. Besok malam."

"Terima kasih. Akan aku usahakan kami bisa menghadiri undangan anda."

.

.

"Hari ini kau ada waktu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan tangan kanan yang sedang membersihkan ujung bibir kiri Naruto dari krim jeruk yang kemudian menjilatnya. Naruto cengo melihat apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya, "Sasuke?!"

"Enak. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi. "Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto balik.

"Jawab saja, dobe!" Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Hm, sekitar satu jam lagi aku harus mengasuh seorang anak." Sasuke tampak terkejut, dia tak mengetahui pekerjaan Naruto yang ini. Dirinya mengira selama ini Naruto hanya bekerja sebagai pengantar Koran dan sayuran milik keluarganya. Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa bertambah bangga akan Narutonya.

"Kau mengasuh anak dobe?"

"Ck. Iya teme. Kau meragukanku?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "dimana kau mengasuhnya?"

"Maksudmu tempat aku mengasuh anak itu? Hm, Itu tergantung keinginan si anak, kadang aku mengasuh di rumahnya, kadang juga di rumahku."

"Hnn… Sampai jam berapa?"

"Biasanya cuma sampai jam makan siang saja tapi pernah juga sampai sore hari." Naruto tampak mengingat-ngingat, "ah, pernah juga sampai menginap di rumahku."

"Aku ikut!" Naruto melototkan matanya, 'apa dia tidak bekerja hari ini?' batin Naruto.

"Kau tampak semakin Dobe jika seperti itu." Sasuke tersenyum miring.

.

.

TRING TRING TRING

"Ada apa Itachi?"

"Uh, Dei… Uchiha yang paling ganteng ini merindakanmu?"

"Aku juga merindakanmu. Sabar Itachi, dua minggu lagi kita bisa bertemu"

"Ah, kenapa keluargamu mengadakan ritual ini segala?!"

"Deidara, ayo cepat!" Suara ibunya memanggilnya. "Gawat."

"Tunggu, Dei…."

TUT TUT TUT

"…dara sayang."

Itachi menggalau, dua minggu lagi mereka baru bisa bertemu dipesta pernikahan mereka nantinya. Ini terlalu berat. Apalagi kalau mereka sampai ketahuan saling berhubungan dalam masa ritual ini walau hanya mendengarkan suara dari masing melalui ponsel, Deidara bilang semua fasilitasnya bakal disita hingga hari H nanti.

.

.

Setelah berpamitan dengan ibu Sasuke, disinilah Naruto. Berada di dalam mobil sport mahal Sasuke. Naruto tampak grogi kelihatan dari tingkahnya yang tak tenang duduk di dalam sana dengan pandangan kesana – kemari karena ini pertama bagi Naruto menaiki mobil mewah. Sasuke tersenyum, paham. Butuh ancaman dulu untuk membuat Naruto mau ikut bersamanya di dalam mobil ini.

#Flashback on

"Kau ikut bersamaku!" Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto yang berada di atas meja.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak bisa begitu. Aku akan pulang ke rumah naik sepeda saja dan kau silahkan menyusulku ke rumah kalau memang mau ikut ke rumah anak itu."

"Tidak" Sasuke ngotot tidak menerima penolakan.

"Hei, kau ingin aku membiarkan sepedaku disini? Dan harus kembali dulu kesini nantinya untuk mengambil sepedaku – baru kembali ke rumahku?" Yang benar saja, capek harus bolak-balik. Apalagi Naruto tak tahu hari ini harus menjaga anak Asuma – Kurenai sampai jam berapa karena dia belum bertemu dengan mereka.

"Dobe? Pelayanku yang akan mengantarnya ke rumahmu." Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya beralih mengelus surai pirang yang terasa lembut di tangannya.

"Aku tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain, teme." Naruto memelas.

"Tidak ada penolakan atau kau ingin aku menggaggahimu sekarang."

'Uh, dasar.' Naruto mengetahui bagaimana Sasuke itu. Sasuke tidak akan pernah bermain-main dengan apa yang diucapannya. Kalau dia berkata A maka A itulah yang akan dilakukannya. Dan parahnya lagi sekarang dia berada di sarang Uchiha bungsu yang sedeng menyeringai.

"Baiklah." Naruto mengalah. Sasuke tersenyum puas, berdiri dan mendekat ke Naruto.

Cup

Bibir merah, lembut milik Naruto bertemu dengan bibir Sasuke, "manis." Naruto menunduk malu memerah, memegang bibirnya. Jantungnya serasa bertalu-talu, 'apa Sasuke juga merasakan hal yang sama?' batin Naruto.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku siap-siap."

.

.

"Juugo, cari tahu siapa yang membeli tanah milik keluarga Jiraiya di Oto. Aku ingin kau membeli tanah itu untukku, bagaimanapun caranya." Sasuke mematikan ponselnya setelah mendapat jawaban 'baik, tuan muda' dari orang kepercayaannya di seberang sana. Dia tersenyum seraya mulai mengganti pakaiannya dengan cepat.

#flashback off

"Santai dobe."

"uh… ini pertama bagiku, teme."

"Kau akan terbiasa nantinya." Ya, Naruto akan terbiasa karena Sasuke akan selalu mengajaknya menaiki mobil mahalnya ini.

.

.

"Naluto nii…"

Sora berteriak kemudian berlari kearah Naruto. Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar menjemput kedatangan Sora dengan sebuah pelukan. Setelahnya Naruto berdiri, dengan Sora yang berada dalam gendongannya. Asuma dan Kurenai berjalan mendekat. Sasuke sejak tadi hanya diam memperhatikan, agak ada perasaan kesal juga melihat anak kecil itu intens dengan Narutonya.

"Naluto nii ciapa dia?" tunjuk Sora ke wajah Sasuke. "Dia, Sasuke."

Sora berbisik di telinga Naruto namun sangat jelas terdengar orang yang berdiri di sebelahnya. "Dia jelek Naluto ni, milip ayam."

Naruto menahan tawanya melihat kearah Sasuke yang berusaha menahan kesal dengan membuang nafas. "Maafkan anak kami, dia memang seperti itu bila ada seseorang yang dekat dengan Naruto walau hanya temannya Naruto." Kurenai menjelaskan agar Sasuke bisa menerimanya. Sasuke hanya mengangguk menandakan ia mengerti maksud Kurenai.

"Naruto ini kunci rumah, kami titip Sora ya." Asuma menyerahkan kunci ke Naruto setelahnya dia mengacak kecil rambut anaknya begitu pula dengan Kurenai. Tak lupa dia memcium kening anaknya, lembut. "Sora, jangan nakal ya sayang."

Sang anak mengangguk dalam gendongan Naruto dan melambaikan tangannya. "Naluto nii, cola ingin main di lual. Lalu cola ingin beltemu bacan dan ojican."

"Apa yang bocoh ini katakan?" Tunjuk Sasuke ke Sora yang sekarang mengalungkan tangannya di leher Naruto. "Ayam tidak boyeh ikut campul."

"Sora, tidak boleh seperti itu. Kamu harus memanggilnya Sasuke nii karena dia punya nama, bukan ayam." Sebenarnya Naruto ingin tertawa saat menyebut kata ayam namun dia menahan mati-matian, dia tidak ingin kekasihnya marah tak jelas nantinya.

"Baiklah." Sora mengangguk. Sasuke tersenyum dia tak menyesal jatuh cinta pada laki-laki yang sedang berbicara dengan bocah cadel. Menurut Sasuke Naruto seperti penerang hidupnya yang dicarinya selama ini, "bocah coba lihat itu. Tunjuk Sasuke ke depannya, namun untuk Sora dia harus memutar ke belakang. Dengan cepat Sasuke mencium bibir merah itu, sepertinya dia mulai kecanduan bibir lembut itu.

Naruto memerah. "Apa? Cacuke nii tidak ada apa-apa di scana." tunjuk Sora.

"Sudah hilang." Ujar Sasuke cuek – berbohong.

"Naluto nii kenapa wajah Naluto nii memelah? Naluto nii cakit," putus Sora. Naruto menggeleng dengan wajah tetap memerah. Sasuke tersenyum melihat kekasihnya. "Tulun!" Sora meminta untuk di turunkan, segera dia menarik tangan Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah membawa ke kamarnya kemudian memerintahkan Naruto berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Naruto menolak, namun tak berhasil sehingga dia hanya bisa mengikuti kemauan Sora. "Sasuke, ini gara-gara kau."

"Naluto nii Cacuke nii tidak melakukan apa-apa ke Naluto nii." Uh Sora kau masih terlalu kecil – polos untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Anak pintar." Puji Sasuke mengacak kecil rambut Sora. Sora mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya membenarkan pujian Sasuke barusan – merasa bangga.

'Kenapa Sora berbalik, membela Sasuke?' batin Naruto sweatdrop.

"Sora bukannya tadi kamu main di luar kemudian bertemu ojiisan dan baasan?" Tanya Naruto yang masih di tahan oleh Sora berbaring dengan selimut menutupi tubuhnya hingga menyisakan bagian atas tubuhnya – kepala, di atas tempat tidur.

"Naluto ni lagi cakit. Nanti kalau Naluto ni cudah cembuh balu kita ke cana."

"Sekarang Naruto nii sudah sembuh – sehat Sora, coba kau perikasa."

Sasuke yang duduk atas kasur di samping Sora, memperhatikan kekasihnya yang sedang di anggap sakit oleh bocah cadel ini. Wajahnya tampak bahagia dengan tangannya berada dibalik selimut mengenggam tangan Naruto dan menelusupkan tangan lainnya dibalik kaos yang dikenakan Naruto, mengelus-elus perut dan dada kadang juga menekan – memelintir puting Naruto.

Naruto sudah tidak tahan lagi kalau seperti ini, dia berusaha menahan mati-matian keadaanya. Sumpah serapah Naruto tujukan untuk kekasihnya, di dalam hatinya.

Naruto baru tahu kekasihnya ternyata semesum ini. Uh….

.

.

"Suamiku, bukankah itu sepeda Naruto. Kenapa dia membawanya." Tsunade menunjuk kearah seorang lelaki yang berhenti di depan sana. "Ah, iya itu sepeda Naruto. Kemana cucu kita? Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan cucu kita?" Tanya Jiraiya, khawatir.

"Permisi." Ujar lelaki yang membawa sepeda Naruto.

"Iya, tunggu sebentar." Jiraiya dan Tsunade bergegas ke depan. Lelaki muda itu tersenyum, "saya kemari mengantarkan sepeda Naruto."

"Ada apa dengan cucu kami? Dimana dia?"

"Cucu anda baik-baik saja, dia bersama dengan tuan Sasuke. Naruto menitip pesan dia tidak mampir pulang, dia akan langsung ke tempat keluarga Asuma."

Tsunade memusut dadanya. "Syukurlah, kalau anak itu baik-baik saja."

Lelaki itu mengangguk kemudian undur diri dari sana.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju Konoha Mall yang merupakan salah satu mall terbesar di Konoha, celotehan anak kecil menemani perjalanan mereka. Sora merasa sangat senang diajak ke sana apalagi Sasuke berjanji akan membelikan mainan untuknya. Sora akhirnya duduk di atas pangkuan Naruto – seperti kemauannya, Sasuke mengalah, dia hanya bisa mengiyakan kemauan bocah cadel itu.

'Semoga tidak ada polisi yang memberhentikannya,' batin Sasuke.

"Naluto ni, cola mau belyi lobot tlansplomel yang becal." Sora membentang tangannya di depan Naruto.

"iya, iya, tapi hanya satu robot ya?"

Sora menganggukan kepalanya. Sasuke melihat dari ujung matanya, betapa dia sangat menikmati waktunya bersama Naruto dan anak kecil ini. Seperti sebuah keluarga saja. Sasuke tersenyum. "Cuke ni kenapa telcenyum cendili?"

"Hn…" Naruto hanya bergeleng kepala. Hn andalannya mulai muncul kembali, "Sasuke senang bisa bertemu dan berkenalan dengan Sora."

"Benalkah?" Sora memastikan apa yang dikatakan Naruto adalah benar.

"Iya. Benarkan Sasuke?"

"Hn…"

"Cola sayang Naluto nii dan Cacuke nii."

.

.

"CUT. Cukup kita istirahat dulu."

"Aktingmu bagus sekali Karin."

"Anda berlebihan pak, saya masih jauh di katakan bagus." Karin merendah menjaga image sebagai wanita baik-baiknya.

Karin adalah seorang artis papan atas, dia tidak hanya terkenal di dunia tarik suara tetapi juga di dunia perfilman serta sebagai model iklan produk-produk ternama. Banyak penghargaan yang telah di terimanya selama ini. Seperti artis lainnya, Karin pun tidak luput dari pemberitaan – gossip apalagi yang berhubungan dengan kedekatannya selama ini dengan banyak pria. Salah satunya adalah Sasuke Uchiha.

"Istirahatlah! 15 menit lagi kita lanjutkan."

"Nona ayah anda tadi menghubungi anda, dia berpesan kalau besok malam keluarga Uchiha akan makan malam bersama di rumah."

"Berita bagus." Karin tersenyum bahagia. Dia mengenal Sasuke karena pernah satu sekolah saat masih di high school dan dia mengakui dari pertama bertemu hingga sekarang dia selalu jatuh cinta pada sosok lelaki itu, walau Sasuke tidak menanggapinya.

"Setelah syuting ini selesai aku harus ke salon." Karin berujar sendiri.

.

.

Tangan kecil itu menggenggam jari telunjuk kanan Sasuke dan jari telunjuk kiri Naruto, terpancar jelas wajah bahagia – senangnya. "Cuke nii lihat cana, itu lyobotnya Cola mau itu!" Sora membawa dua laki-laki berjalan lebih cepat menuju toko beraneka ragam mainan di dalamnya. "Sora pelan-pelan sayang." Naruto berkata lembut, mengingatkan karena walaupun hari ini bukan hari libur, Konoha Mall tetap ramai pengunjung.

Sasuke merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya, mengangkat Sora dan menggendongnya. "Naruto kemari." Sasuke mengisyatratkan Naruto untuk mendekat kepadanya. "Ayo!"

Naruto hanya bisa berblushing ria.

Kini mereka bertiga semakin menjadi sorot pandangan pengunjung Konoha Mall. Bagaimana tidak menjadi sorotan, Sasuke yang tampan tak perlu dibahas lagi yang pasti akan menjadi fokus setiap orang. Naruto walau berkulit tan tetap terlihat tampan dan tampak manis, bahkan bila kalian sedang beruntung dan menatapnya dari sudut yang tepat, maka kalian akan melihat Naruto menjadi sangat cantik. Dan Sora si bocah cadel, imut dengan pipi gembulnya membuat orang ingin mencubitnya.

Sasuke sedang mengendong Sora di tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sedang menggenggam erat tangan Naruto. Mereka tampak seperti keluarga bahagia. Bahkan ada yang diam-diam memotret mereka dari belakang karena segan memotret dari depan atau samping mereka.

Sesampainya di toko Sasuke menurunkan Sora dan membiarkannya mendekat ke mainan yang menjadi incarannya. "Cuke nii, Cola mau ini!" Tunjuk Sora di depan mainan yang diinginkannya. Sasuke mengangguk, "ada yang kau mau lagi?"

Sora menatap Naruto, dia masih ingat janjinya di dalam mobil tadi. "Tidak apa Dobe, kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Terserah kau teme." Naruto bersedekap berdiri mengamati Sora yang memilih-milih mainan.

Setelah puas membeli mainan – keluaar dari toko tampak Naruto membawa tiga paper bag lumayan besar. Ya ampun mudah sekali Uchiha ini menghambur uangnya. Untuk mainan seperti ini saja hampir satu juta belajaannya.

"Temani aku sebentar." Sasuke menarik lengan Naruto berbelok arah ke kiri.

.

.

Sasuke sedang memilih smart phone yang berjejer rapi di etalase. Naruto dan Sora duduk disamping Sasuke. 'Memang Uchiha, ponselnya yang ada saja terlihat baru mau membeli lagi, pasti mahal.' Batin Naruto. Dia yakin, tabungannya yang ada sekarang pun mana cukup untuk membeli ponsel yang sedang dilihat-lihat oleh kekasihnya itu, walaupun hanya untuk membeli yang murah Naruto harus berpikir ulang. Ya, Naruto tidak memiliki ponsel, mempunyai telepon rumah saja dia sudah sangat bersyukur. Bagi Naruto, masih ada keperluan yang lebih penting dan utama daripada membeli ponsel.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Naruto?" Sasuke menujuk salah satu smart phone keluaran terbaru – limited edition. 'Sangat bagus,' batin Naruto. "Cocok untukmu," ujar Naruto.

"Aku mau ini. Aktifkan semua aplikasinya dan ini nomornya." Sasuke menunjuk salah satu kartu yang masih terbungkus plastik dengan di pojok kanan atasnya tertera beberapa digit nomor.

"Baik, tunggu sebentar."

Tidak berselang lama lelaki berumur sekitar 30 tahunan tersebut kembali dengan smart phone yang siap untuk digunakan kemudian menyerahkannya ke Sasuke. Sasuke mengecek ponsel tersebut, "berapa?" Tanya Sasuke setelah memastikan ponsel itu 'baik'.

"16 juta."

Naruto yang mendengarnya serasa tertohok, 16 juta? Dia yang hendak membeli ponsel yang berharga ratusan ribu saja berpikir dua kali bahkan lebih. Dan lihat kekasihnya ini, Sasuke – tanpa menanyakan terlebih dahulu berapa harga ponsel sebagai pertimbangan sebelum membelinya, malahan dia langsung setuju membeli apa yang disukainya berapapun harganya dan tanpa ada tawar menawar pula.

'Ah, sudahlah –' batin Naruto.

Sasuke mengeluarkan dompetnya dan mengambil salah satu dari beberapa jenis kartu kredit didalam sana kemudian menyerahkan kartu kredit tersebut.

"Ini." Sasuke menyodorkan ponsel itu ke Naruto. Beberapa orang disana mengamati interaksi mereka.

"Apanya?" Tanya Naruto, bingung. Untuk apa Sasuke menyodorkan ponsel itu ke dia.

"Untukmu, dobe."

Naruto cengo, apa benar ini untuknya? Yang benar saja ponsel semahal itu untuk dirinya yang belum pernah menggunakan ponsel ini?

"Tidak perlu repot-repot teme," Naruto menolak.

"Ambillah." Sasuke masih memegang – menyodorkan smart phone itu untuk Naruto.

Naruto menunjuk ke smart phone itu, "ini terlalu mahal, tidak pantas untukku. Dan aku juga tidak ingin merepotkanmu."

"Ambil." Sasuke menatap tajam Naruto. Naruto merasa tertusuk sesuatu melihat tatapan tajam kekasih yang seenaknya ini. Sasuke mengambil pergelangan tangan kanan Naruto, membaliknya dan meletkkan smart phone limited edition itu di telapak tangannya.

.

.

Sasuke melepaskan seatbeltnya begitupula dengan Naruto ketika mereka telah tiba di kediaman Naruto. Tampak di depan mereka ibu-ibu sedang menatap kearah mobil yang berhenti ini, takjub. Apalagi setelah Sasuke membuka pintu mobil kemudian menutupnya. Mereka tak percaya bisa melihat seorang Uchiha secara langsung karena selama ini mereka mengetahui – melihatnya hanya melalui media massa.

Naruto pun membuka pintu di sebelahnya, menurunkan Sora terlebih dahulu. Sasuke segera mengambil paper bag dari tangan Naruto – membantunya membawakan hasil belanja yang lumayan banyak. Tsunade tersenyum yang melihat kedatangan cucunya, Sasuke dan Sora.

"Bacan, Cola datcang." Sora berlari kecil kearah Tsunade yang sedang melayani para pembeli. "Selamat datang Sora."

"Bacan ylihat ini, Cacuke nii membelikan Cola mainan, banyak cekali." Tunjuk sora kearah Sasuke dan menunjukkan salah satu robot yang sedang di pegangnya. "Apa Sora sudah mengucapkan terima kasih?"

"Cudah bacan."

"Ya sudah, main di dalam dulu dengan Naruto dan Sasuke ya." Sora mengangguk, "baik bacan." Dia segera berlari kecil masuk ke dalam rumah. Sasuke membungkuk kecil di hadapan Tsunade, Tsunade tersenyum. "Masuklah ke dalam."

"Wah Tsunade, dia Sasuke Uchiha yang keluarganya terkenal itu 'kan?"

"Cucumu beruntung bisa berteman dengan keturunan Uchiha."

"Iya, mereka keluarga terpandang."

"Ah, anakku saja sengaja masuk satu jurusan sama seperti Sasuke, tapi dia tidak beruntung seperti Naruto. Kata anakku bahkan Sasuke tidak tersenyum – membalas sapaannya padahal anakku sudah mati-matian untuk tersenyum dan menyapanya."

"Iya-iya, malah Naruto yang tidak kuliah, hanya lulusan high scool bisa berteman dengan dia."

"Iya, apalagi Naruto hanya bekerja sebagai pengantar Koran dan pengasuh anak. Bisa berteman dengan Sasuke."

"Kami tidak menyangka."

Tsunade hanya bisa tersenyum. Dia merasa miris, dia sadar keadaan dibalik kata beruntung itu, mereka menyindir kehidupan Naruto yang hanya lulusan high school dan bekerja seperti ini. Sasuke mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena ibu-ibu itu berbicara memang sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Naruto pun mendengarnya, dia yang kini sedang membawakan minuman dan kue yang sempat mereka beli di Konoha Mall tadi. Sasuke melihat raut terluka di wajah kekasihnya, "ck."

Sora sedang sibuk mengeluarkan berbagai macam mainannya di depan televisi. Naruto meletakkan nampan yang dibawanya keatas meja kemudian hendak duduk di seberangan Sasuke.

"Kemari!" Sasuke menepuk lantai di sampingnya. Naruto beranjak dari sana dan mendudukan dirinya di samping Sasuke. Sasuke mengambil tangan kiri Naruto dan menautkan jari-jarinya ke jari Naruto. "Aku yang beruntung bertemu denganmu, Dobe."

Sasuke tidak ingin melihat Naruto sedih karena mendengar gosip ibu-ibu di depan sana yang tidak mengetahui apa-apa. Sasuke tidak butuh berteman dengan orang yang mencari kesempatan ingin berdekatan dengannya. Dia hanya butuh Naruto, lelaki sederhana yang jujur dan tulus mencintainya.

"Kau tak malu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak. Aku sangat bangga mengenalmu dan menjadikanmu milikku."

Naruto tidak bisa menahan air matanya, dia sadar ini memalukan tapi selama 24 tahun ini baru sekarang dia menerima cinta yang sebegitu besarnya dari orang yang di cintainya. Beberapa kali Naruto pernah menjalin kasih dengan perempuan namun semua berakhir tragis karena keadaan Naruto yang sederhana ini.

Sasuke menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Naruto. Naruto menangis seperti ini tampak begitu indah di matanya. Tanpa sadar Sasuke memiringkan kepalanya, mendekat kepalanya ke Naruto dan mencium lembut bibir yang telah menjadi candunya itu. Naruto menyambutnya, dipejamkannya kedua matanya dan membuka kecil belahan bibirnya membiarkan penguasa mengeksplorasi mulutnya. Lama mereka saling melilit benda tak bertulang di dalam mulut itu, saliva mulai keluar – menetes sebagian. Sasuke juga sudah terbuai berat.

Ini adalah pertama bagi Sasuke, mencintai seseorang.

"Naluto nii, Cacuke ni…" teriak Sora yang melihat adegan kissing secara live. Naruto tersadar dan mendorong kecil Sasuke, menyadarkannya. Naruto segera mengelap saliva di sekitar dagunya.

"Ck."

"Kalian main apa?" Tanya Sora penasaran, melihat permainanan yang dimainkan Sasuke dan Naruto.

"itu… itu…" Gagap Naruto.

"Itu namanya ciuman." Jawab Sasuke tanpa dosa mengajarkan anak kecil hal yang belum pantas untuk di ketahuinya sekarang.

"Ciuman? Cola ikut…"

"Tidak boleh. Ciuman Naruto hanya untukku saja." Naruto tidak kuat mendengar kata-kata Sasuke.

CUP

Sasuke menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Naruto dengan menjilat kecil bibir itu di hadapan Sora, namun hanya sebentar.

"Kau mengajarkan hal buruk lagi untuk anak kecil Sasuke." Naruto memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya, horror. Sasuke segera membawa Naruto ke dalam pelukannya, "terima kasih."

"Cola mau ikut dipeyuk juga."

.

.

Sora telah di jemput Kurenai saat jam makan siang tadi. Dia bercerita kepada Ibunya tentang kejadian hari ini termasuk mainan yang dibelikan oleh Sasuke, terkecuali masalah ciuman antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Dia sudah mendapatkan wanti-wanti dari Sasuke sebelumnya. Kurenai mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke yang telah membelikan mainan untuk anaknya yang tidak bisa dibilang murah.

Sora sempat menolak untuk pulang, dia ingin tetap bersama Sasuke dan Naruto. Tetapi ibunya yang harus segera mengemas barang karena sore ini mereka sekeluarga akan pulang kampung karena orang tua Asuma sedang sakit keras di desa. Kurenai pun memberitahukan kepada Naruto, untuk sementara libur dulu mengasuh anaknya hingga mereka kembali ke Konoha.

Kakek dan nenek Naruto pun sedang pergi karena mendapat jamuan makan malam dari sahabat lama mereka, sehingga tinggallah Sasuke dan Naruto berdua di rumah. Sasuke telah menghubungi ibunya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak bisa ikut makan malam bersama, tetapi dia akan pulang malam ini juga setelah kakek dan nenek Naruto pulang. Sasuke tidak ingin meninggalkan Naruto sendirian di rumah.

.

.

Sasuke sedang duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang milik Naruto menatap intens kekasihnya yang sedang mengamati ponsel pintar pemberiannya. "Dobe, bawa ponselmu kesini." Naruto yang sedang duduk di kursi beranjak dan mendekat dengan smart phone mahal pembelian Sasuke di tangannya. Naruto hendak duduk di samping Sasuke namun Sasuke menarik lembut tangannya. "Duduk disini." Sasuke mendudukan Naruto di antara kedua kakinya yang terbuka.

"Mundur sedikit, dobe! Bagaimana aku mengajarkanmu menggunakannya kalau kau jauh dariku." Naruto merasa malu, dia memundurkan tubuhnya. Dia dapat merasakan punggungnya menempel dengan dada Sasuke. "Teme ini terlalu dekat," ujar Naruto.

"Begini lebih nyaman." Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Naruto dan mulai mengajarkannya menggunakan alat pintar itu. Naruto pun mulai paham cara menggunakan alat smart phone itu. Namun terdapat sesuatu yang mengganjal dibelakannya. Sesuatu yang mulai bangun terasa keras menyentuh bagian bawah belakang tubuhnya.

Sasuke mulai on.

Suara Sasuke pun mulai serak, "Naruto."

Naruto mendesah ketika Sasuke menghisap bahunya kuat. Sasuke mengambil smart phone di tangannya dan meletakannya di atas meja, di samping ranjang Naruto. "Sasuke," Naruto berbalik karena Sasuke memintanya untuk berbalik, menghadapnya. Sasuke menatapnya intens dari atas hingga bawah.

Sasuke melepaskan kaos yang di kenakan Naruto, segera dia menuju leher mulus itu dan menghisapnya lagi disana sehingga memunculkan bercak merah keungu-unguan di kulit tan yang menggoda.

Naruto pun ikut-ikutan on.

Hasratnya mulai mendera. Dia tampak tak malu-malu membuka kaos baju yang dikenakan Sasuke, "bolehkah aku menandaimu juga, Sasuke?"

"Tentu my quenn."

Naruto mulai menghisap bahu kanan Sasuke. Sasuke menikmati hisapan Naruto pada lehernya. Tampak bercak merah keunguaan, apalagi kulit Sasuke yang putih sehingga tanda buatan Naruto terlihat jelas disana. Sasuke pun berusaha melepaskan celana Naruto sehingga sekarang Naruto telah polos, bertelanjang bulat.

Naruto yang membiarkan Sasuke dan sedikit membantunya melepaskan celanya tadi melihat ke tubuhnya sendiri, ditutupnya daerah privasinya. Dia merasa sangat malu. Sasuke menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang berusaha menutup daerah privasinya itu. "Kau sangat cantik, Narutoku." Sasuke menjilat bibir Naruto.

Sasuke yang bersandar di kepala ranjang tetap dengan kaki berselonjor lurus mengapit Naruto. "Mau membantu membukanya?" tawar Sasuke dengan menunjuk kebagian bawah tubunya. Naruto bertambah malu setelah melihat sesuatu membesar, menggembung di sana. 'Pasti sesak,' pikir Naruto dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tampak seperti rudal yang siap melesat, menjulang ke atas dengan gagah bertengger di sana. Naruto meneguk ludanya. "Kau mau menikamati ini Naruto?"

Naruto mengangguk, setelah mengamati betapa gagahnya milik Sasuke. Dipegangnya rudal itu dan perlahan mulutnya terbuka melahap santapan didepan matanya.

.

.

'So sexy,' batin Sasuke menjaga alam sadarnya melihat Naruto yang menaik turunkan kepalanya, menghisap – menjilat kejatannya yang besar dan panjang.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

a/n:

Di FF ini, saya menggunakan rupiah. Bukan yen, dollar atau yang lainnya, malas ngehitungnya. Heee

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang telah berkenan membaca squel of newspaper ini.

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya readers n.n


End file.
